La flèche de Cupidon
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. suite de sous le gui. Transformés par leur baiser, nos héros maîtrisent maintenant parfaitement les règles du jeu amoureux... Comment ça, vous ne me croyez pas ? Bon, vous n'avez pas tort... HGSS, TRADUCTION de la fic de vanityfair.
1. Sainte Mangouste

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de vanityfair. Lien vers la fic originale dans mes favoris.

Titre original : Cupid's arrow.

Pour les distraits, cette fic est la suite de 'sous le gui'. Rien ne vous oblige à lire 'sous le gui' avant, mais c'est toujours dommage de manquer une occasion de rigoler, non ?

**Sainte Mangouste.**

« J'espère que tu es contente, » demanda hargneusement Severus Rogue. Il était étendu sur un lit d'hôpital, pendant qu'une Guérisseuse s'affairait autour de lui, agitant sa baguette et récitant des sorts de diagnostic.

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit Hermione du tac au tac. Elle était dans le coin de la pièce, se tortillant les mains. « Et d'abord, la potion est complètement foutue. »

Elle s'écarta du chemin de la Guérisseuse qui quittait la pièce, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Hermione était nerveuse tout à coup. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Ce dernier sort, elle n'avait pas voulu le lancer, enfin, pas vraiment. Mais il était si énervant parfois. Elle savait que de travailler avec lui ne serait pas une bonne idée. Elle avait essayé de le lui dire, mais il avait refusé d'écouter.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien, » dit-il avec seulement une trace d'amertume dans la voix.

« Oui, un petit contre-sort et ils m'ont laissée repartir, » dit-elle, légèrement contrariée.

« Tu t'es considérablement améliorée dans les duels. »

Est-ce qu'elle entendait de l'admiration dans sa voix ? Peut-être qu'il lui avait pardonné. Elle était en train de se demander si elle devait lui dire qu'elle était désolée. Elle ne l'était pas, bien entendu. C'était lui qui avait commencé, en la cherchant comme ça. Elle n'y était pour rien s'il avait une écriture illisible. C'était déjà arrivé par le passé, et c'était encore arrivé aujourd'hui, avec des conséquences désastreuses. Heureusement pour lui qu'elle l'aimait bien, parce qu'autrement il aurait peut-être été cloué sur ce lit d'hôpital définitivement. Peut-être que de rapides excuses rendraient les choses plus faciles ?

'_Non_', décida t'elle. '_Si je m'excuse à chaque fois qu'il est contrarié, alors je ne dirai jamais rien d'autre._' Bien sûr, cette bagarre, dispute, bataille rangée, ou peu importe le nom qu'on lui donnait, avait fini de façon un peu différente des fois précédentes. Cette fois, personne n'était venu les interrompre pour se plaindre du bruit. Peut-être que ce serait vraiment une bonne idée pour eux de ne pas travailler en si proche collaboration.

« Je ne crois pas… » commença t'elle, mais elle ne savait vraiment pas comment lui dire qu'elle avait accepté l'offre d'emploi des jumeaux Weasley.

Il leva un sourcil, faisant ainsi disparaître toute trace de la colère qu'elle avait éprouvée ces dernières heures, et qui les avait conduits ici. Elle avait dû se faire remettre le nez en place et lui était étendu sur un lit d'hôpital.

« Je ne crois pas que nous devrions continuer à travailler ensemble, » dit-elle d'un seul trait. Les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent un peu, comme s'il réprimait un sourire avant de reprendre son habituel air contrarié.

« S'il te plait, je suis trop fatigué pour supporter tout ce mélodrame en ce moment, » se plaignit-il.

Elle se força à sourire. Lui prenant la main, elle s'assit sur la chaise, à côté de son lit.

« Je ne suis pas mélodramatique, » dit-elle. « Je suis sérieuse. »

Elle lui expliqua longuement son point de vue, et tout se passa presque exactement comme elle l'avait prévu (peut-être parce qu'elle avait écrit un plan et répété plusieurs fois cette conversation pendant la semaine écoulée). Et ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui ne faisait que renforcer ses arguments.

Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle faisait le bon choix, il avait l'air si déçu par ce qu'elle lui disait. Mais elle se rappela, et lui rappela, que ce serait mieux ainsi. Que de cette façon ils seraient libres de poursuivre la relation qu'ils avaient en dehors de la salle de classe. Il finit par se laisser convaincre, et elle lui promit qu'il ne le regretterai pas.

« Je te laisserai essayer mes nouvelles potions avant qu'elles ne soient commercialisées, » lui promit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Si jamais tu essaies sur moi une de ces inventions des Weasley, ce n'est pas ton nez que tu y perdras cette fois, » menaça t'il.

Elle avait retrouvé le sourire. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été libérée d'un poids énorme. Ils ne seraient plus gênés par leur relation inégale maître/apprentie, et ils pourraient enfin se connaître un peu mieux l'un l'autre. Ça la rendait heureuse et un peu nerveuse.

&&&&&

Quand Severus avait décidé de pousser Hermione à trouver un autre apprentissage, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il se retrouverait dans un lit de Sainte-Mangouste pour autant, avec des Guérisseurs qui s'affairaient à remettre ses organes à la bonne place. Apparemment, ce n'était pas bon pour la santé quand le foie et le cœur étaient l'un à la place de l'autre.

« Et moi qui pensait que Rogue la Terreur n'avait pas de cœur, » s'était amusée l'infirmière de l'accueil en remplissant son formulaire d'admission. C'était une de ses anciennes élèves, mais il ne se souvenait pas de quelle maison elle était. S'il l'avait su, il se serait arrangé pour retirer des points à cette maison aussitôt qu'il aurait mis le pied dehors. Mais pour le moment il était cloué au lit. S'il ne lui avaient pas confisqué sa baguette, il lui aurait montré pourquoi il était une 'terreur'.

Quand Hermione entra, il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu de voir qu'elle avait l'air en pleine santé, le nez bien au milieu de la figure, alors que lui était toujours cloué au lit à subir le traitement incompétent du personnel de Sainte-Mangouste, si on pouvait en juger à l'aune des capacités de l'infirmière.

Mais un autre sentiment prit bientôt le pas sur son exaspération, et il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que c'était du soulagement. Il était soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien. Ça avait été assez dérangeant de la voir avec le nez ne tenant à son visage que par un fil, surtout en sachant que c'était lui qui en était la cause. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce sentiment, il préférait de loin l'irritation. L'irritation était sa vieille amie, elle était confortable, et il savait quoi en faire.

Mais ensuite elle avait souri et lui avait pris la main, et il avait aussitôt décidé qu'il renoncerait au confort de l'irritation en faveur d'une inquiétude affectueuse sans problème. Et puis, le plan qu'il avait mis en œuvre semblait fonctionner.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie d'être près de toi, » expliquait-elle.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda t'il perfidement. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser croire qu'il aimait cette idée. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle dirait si elle venait à apprendre que depuis tout ce temps il avait essayé de se débarrasser d'elle.

« Eh bien, franchement… Je n'aime pas beaucoup le Professeur Rogue, » dit-elle.

Sa poitrine se serra soudain et il eut du mal à respirer. Est-ce qu'il était allé trop loin ? Il n'avait pas encore mis de note éliminatoire à l'une de ses potions, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de critiquer la moindre petite erreur qu'elle faisait, et parfois quelques unes qu'elle n'avait pas faites.

« Mais Severus, lui, je l'aime bien, » termina t'elle. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sa panique momentanée. En fait, il était assez d'accord avec elle. Il n'avait pas de problème avec le Professeur Rogue, mais Miss Granger l'énervait tellement qu'il aurait été capable… qu'il avait été capable de lui arracher le nez.

« Je pense… » commença t'il, prêt à abonder dans son sens.

« Non, laisse-moi finir, » l'interrompit-elle avant de reprendre le fil de son discours. Il réalisa avec amusement qu'elle avait préparé ses arguments avec précaution. Il se l'imagina en train de répéter en face de son miroir, et faillit sourire. Il ne le fit pas bien sûr, il ne voulait pas se trahir. Quand elle se tut, il essaya d'avoir l'air déçu plutôt que ravi.

« J'imagine que par égard pour la sécurité de ma personne je vais devoir approuver, » dit-il, en la regardant sévèrement. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser oublier que c'était par sa faute qu'il se retrouvait dans ce lit d'hôpital. Elle acquiesça.

« Mais je pourrais toujours te voir ? » demanda t'il, d'un ton un peu trop désespéré à son propre goût. Quelle que soit la potion qu'on lui avait donnée, elle affectait sa langue autant que son esprit.

« Bien sûr, » le rassura t'elle. Il espérait qu'il la verrait bien plus, en fait, se disait-il en laissant ses yeux glisser vers son décolleté. Le Professeur Rogue ne coucherait jamais avec une de ses élèves. Chance, Hermione venait tout juste de cesser d'être son élève.


	2. Lettres

**Lettres.**

Severus avait pensé que de persuader Hermione de trouver un apprentissage ailleurs serait le plus difficile. Qu'une fois libre de lui faire la cour les choses iraient pour le mieux, tout naturellement, et qu'ils se retrouveraient sous la couette en un rien de temps. Maintenant qu'elle était partie, il se rendait compte que les choses ne se passaient jamais de la façon dont on l'avait prévu. Elles étaient toujours plus compliquées qu'on ne l'avait anticipé.

Pour dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient, il n'avait jamais courtisé personne auparavant, enfin, jamais avec succès. Et il voulait désespérément ne pas tout gâcher avec Hermione.

Leurs dernières semaines avaient été sublimes, si on ne tenait pas compte du temps passé dans le laboratoire. Il y avait eu une légère tension, après ce premier baiser, parce que tous les deux avaient à l'esprit que le lendemain matin ils redeviendraient maître et apprentie. Mais après les cours, il leur était souvent arrivé de s'asseoir devant le feu, buvant un café et bavardant ou disputant une partie d'échecs.

Elle jouait plutôt bien, et il l'avait même laissé gagner à quelques reprises – la joie qui illuminait son visage quand elle capturait son roi en valait largement la peine. S'il avait été du genre sentimental, il aurait peut-être admis que peu à peu elle se rendait maîtresse de son cœur. Mais il n'était pas comme ça, heureusement.

Il se posait des questions, cependant, par exemple : à quel moment on pouvait arrêter de demander la permission d'embrasser sa partenaire, pour se contenter de l'attraper par les épaules pour poser les lèvres sur les siennes ? Peut-être qu'avec la fin de son apprentissage, il n'aurait plus à s'en faire autant pour toutes ces règles de bienséance.

Mais en s'asseyant à son bureau quelques jours plus tard, il se demanda si de la laisser s'éloigner avait été une si bonne idée. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler pour les Weasley, il ne l'avait vue que pour l'aider à déménager ses affaires du château à un petit appartement qu'elle avait pris à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle avait promis qu'ils se verraient toujours, mais elle n'était pas venue, ne lui avait pas parlé par la cheminée, ni même envoyé un hibou.

Il se rendit compte avec consternation qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle lui manquait. C'était ridicule, personne ne lui manquait jamais. Le calme et la solitude de ses quartiers lui manquaient, ou l'été – la seule période où il était tranquille sans élèves en vue, mais son apprentie ne lui manquait certainement pas.

Enfin, si.

Peut-être qu'elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas. La situation était bizarre après tout, ils étaient encore récemment maître et apprentie. Il lui avait dit encore et encore qu'il approuvait sa décision de travailler pour les jumeaux Weasley. Insister plus serait revenu à avouer son stratagème pour se débarrasser d'elle. Mais peut-être avait-elle encore besoin d'être rassurée.

Prenant un papier et un crayon, il rédigea rapidement une note dans laquelle il l'invitait à dîner avec lui.

&&&&&&&&&&

Un grand hibou cendré entra par la petite fenêtre, laissant tomber une enveloppe sur la table. Hermione farfouilla parmi les cartons pas encore déballés qui encombraient sa minuscule cuisine, cherchant une friandise à offrir à l'oiseau, mais elle ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un paquet de biscuits très secs.

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien d'autre, » lui expliqua t'elle, le voyant se détourner et lever le bec dans les airs. Elle essaya de lui gratter la tête, mais il s'envola avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire. Ramassant la note, son cœur s'emballa quand elle reconnut le sceau vert foncé de Severus. Elle avait été si occupée à emménager et à commencer dans son nouveau travail qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire autre chose, et, à la vérité, elle était un peu nerveuse après la réaction qu'il avait eu à l'hôpital.

Elle ouvrit la lettre et lut :

_Hermione, _

_Ça fait plusieurs jours déjà que je ressens un drôle d'inconfort dans la poitrine. J'ai d'abord pensé que je souffrais d'indigestion (si tu te souviens du genre de tambouille que servent les elfes de maison en lieu et place de repas, tu comprendras.) Mais cette sensation a persisté même après que je sois allé faire entendre mon point de vue au personnel des cuisines, et que j'aie essayé différentes potions, et je me suis rendu compte que je faisais fausse piste. Je crois que tu me manques._

_Quand tu m'as dit que nous nous verrions encore, je pensais que tu voulais dire plus tôt que ça. Si tu n'as pas prévu autre chose, accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi aux Trois Balais demain soir ?_

_Severus._

Eh bien, ce n'était pas la lettre d'un romantisme échevelé qu'auraient espéré la plupart des filles, mais Hermione n'avait jamais été comme 'la plupart des filles'. C'était une bonne chose, se disait-elle. Si elle avait voulu des poèmes romantiques et des sérénades au clair de lune, elle n'avait pas choisi le bon bonhomme. La seule chose qui la chiffonnait, c'était qu'elle espérait qu'il plaisantait au sujet des elfes de maison. Il savait très bien quelle était son opinion sur le sujet, même si elle avait abandonné le SALE depuis des années.

Elle s'assit pour relire sa lettre, et commença à grignoter un des vieux biscuits sans faire attention. Elle avait cru que les choses seraient plus faciles quand elle ne serait plus son apprentie, mais elle se rendait compte que finalement c'était plus compliqué encore. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble tous les jours. Ils devaient faire un effort tous les deux s'ils voulaient se voir. Ça rendait toute la situation soudain si 'réelle'.

Tant qu'elle était son apprentie, elle pouvait prétendre qu'ils ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble, parce qu'en fait, ils ne sortaient pas. C'est vrai, elle passait ses soirées devant sa cheminée à discuter et à jouer aux échecs. C'est vrai, il l'avait embrassée plusieurs fois. Mais tout avait changé maintenant. Des gens allaient les voir ensemble et se demander quoi, surtout maintenant qu'Hermione avait arrêté de travailler pour lui.

« Oh… Mon Dieu ! » pensa t'elle tout à coup. « Il faut que j'en parle à Ron et Harry. »

Elle s'imagina leurs airs d'horreur et d'incrédulité quand elle leur dirait qu'elle avait embrassé le Professeur de Potions qu'ils haïssaient tant, et qu'elle était impatiente de recommencer.

Eh bien, elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien. Il était temps qu'elle utilise ce courage qui lui avait tant servi pendant la guerre et pendant ce premier rendez-vous si bizarre avec Severus. Les deux s'étaient bien terminés, non ? Elle reposa son vieux biscuit et chercha une plume et du parchemin. Elle avait deux lettres à écrire. Une pour ses amis, et une pour Rogue.

&&&&&&&

_merci à zazaone pour ses suggestions, qui ont valu à ce chapitre une (demi-douzaine de) relecture(s) supplémentaire(s). Je pense que ça va mieux maintenant ? benebu_


	3. Vaches et sourcils

**Vaches et sourcils.**

La journée n'avait pas été bonne aux Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Hermione commençait à se demander pourquoi elle avait bien pu accepter de travailler dans un endroit pareil. Est-ce qu'elle ne les avait pas vus en cinquième année tester leurs produits sur des première années trop naïfs ? Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu croire que leurs protestations de '_oh, tu ne feras que développer des potions, _jamais_ nous ne te les ferons tester_' étaient autre chose que de la comédie ?

« Est-ce que tes sourcils sont violets ? » demanda Rogue en venant la chercher pour dîner.

« Oui, » admit-elle avec exaspération. « Mais plus tôt dans la journée toute ma tête était de cette couleur. Il m'a fallu des heures pour comprendre comment m'en débarrasser, et je bloque toujours sur les cils et les sourcils. »

« Je croyais que tu ne devais pas tester les potions ? » lui demanda t'il, en la regardant avec un air indéchiffrable.

« Oui, mais apparemment ils ont décidé que je serais bien plus motivée dans ma recherche d'un antidote si j'en avais besoin moi-même. »

Elle se demanda s'il voudrait toujours dîner avec elle maintenant qu'elle avait cette tête-là. Elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait mettre le nez dehors avec ses sourcils violets. Elle pouvait maintenant en vouloir à Fred et George pour avoir saboté sa soirée en plus de lui avoir gâché la journée…

« Peut-être qu'on devrait rester ici, » proposa Severus.

Elle grimaça. Elle s'était fait une joie d'avoir l'occasion de sortir de son appartement minuscule et de ses piles chancelantes de cartons qui la suppliaient de les déballer quand elle rentrait chez elle le soir.

Elle secoua la tête, « Je suis toujours dans les cartons. »

« Encore ? Tu te souviens que tu es une sorcière et qu'il te suffirait de quelques coups de baguettes pour régler tout ça en quelques minutes ? » lui demanda t'il moqueusement.

« Mais cette méthode ne fonctionne que si l'on sait exactement où on veut mettre les choses. Et puis, j'avais autre chose en tête, » répliqua t'elle, en désignant ses sourcils. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ses sarcasmes condescendants.

« On pourrait aller au château, alors ? » proposa t'il. Elle acquiesça et prit le bras qu'il lui offrait.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant leur marche vers le château, et Hermione se demanda une fois de plus si leur relation avait une chance en dehors de l'école. Ce n'était pas parce que ça n'avait pas marché entre eux quand elle était son apprentie que ça fonctionnerait à coup sûr maintenant qu'elle ne l'était plus – ils étaient peut-être condamnés à l'échec.

Elle ajusta sa main au creux de son coude. Il posa son autre main sur la sienne, et en caressa doucement le dos.

« Tu m'as manqué toi aussi, » dit-elle doucement. Il se raidit en entendant ces mots. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit de mal ? Est-ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle lui manquait dans sa lettre ?

« C'était une indigestion, » affirma t'il.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un de tes élèves qui essaie de t'empoisonner ? » s'exaspéra t'elle. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui lâche le bras, et lui dise qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle avec ses sourcils violets, et surtout qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Mais il n'en fit rien. En fait, les coins de sa bouche remontèrent presque comme s'il souriait.

« Je n'ai pas encore totalement éliminé cette possibilité. » répondit-il avec une trace d'ironie. Elle rit doucement. Ils se turent de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci c'était un silence confortable.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans ses quartiers il commanda un repas aux cuisines.

« Est-ce que tu as réellement crié après les elfes de maison ? » demanda t'elle quand leur dîner apparut.

Il lui adressa un regard énigmatique, qu'elle aurait pu trouver sexy si elle n'avait pas été profondément préoccupée par le sort des elfes.

Elle décida de ne pas insister sur le sujet pour le moment et l'écouta raconter sa semaine et les derniers potins de Poudlard. Tant qu'elle avait été sur place, elle avait suivi avec passion les drames qui se nouaient en salle des professeurs et dans les salles communes. Maintenant qu'elle avait déménagé, elle l'avait chargé de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle manquait.

Pas que ce qu'il lui raconte ait la moindre importance. Il aurait pu lui lire l'index de _Potions de Grand Pouvoir_ et elle aurait écouté. Sa voix de baryton lui avait manqué. Cette voix avait été capable d'atténuer l'impact des critiques qu'il avait fait sur ses amis et son chat.

Tant qu'elle pensait aux potions, elle lui demanda s'il avait une suggestion pour son problème de sourcils.

« Je les aime assez comme ça, » lui affirma t'il avec sérieux.

Elle ricana. « Tu veux les mêmes ? Je suis sûre que je peux t'arranger ça. Peut-être que ça te donnera une motivation pour m'aider. »

Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir caresser sa joue de son nez. « Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup plus de motivation te concernant, » affirma t'il tranquillement.

« Alors tu vas m'aider ? » demanda t'elle, en tournant la tête pour le regarder, faisant se frôler leurs lèvres.

« Bien sûr, » la rassura t'il avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser.

&&&&&&&

La soirée avait assez mal commencé, mais elle avait été de mieux en mieux. Severus espérait seulement qu'elle finirait bien. Il avait prévu de faire venir Hermione au château après le dîner. Le fait qu'ils soient venus directement n'avait fait qu'accélérer les choses.

Depuis qu'il avait reçu sa réponse, une note griffonnée de son écriture ronde reçue par hibou, « _Passe me chercher à sept heures, tendrement, Hermione._ » il attendait cette soirée avec impatience.

Il espérait plus qu'un peu de tendresse ce soir.

Il avait prévu du vin, des bougies, et était même allé jusqu'à choisir de la musique 'd'ambiance'. Mais ce pique-nique improvisé devant sa cheminée s'avérait encore plus romantique que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, même si elle avait des sourcils d'une drôle de couleur. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la critiquer sur son apparence. Il n'avait pas la moindre illusion concernant son propre physique, ni sa personnalité d'ailleurs. Il était toujours émerveillé qu'elle ait fait le premier pas, puis décidé qu'elle voulait poursuivre cette relation avec lui.

Mais bon, à cheval donné on ne regarde pas les dents, et qui était-il pour contredire les proverbes ? En même temps, regarder ses dents… Ses lèvres étaient moins perturbantes que ses sourcils, et ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées. A regrets, il se reconcentra sur leur conversation.

« Minerva et Miss Teigne ont encore fait des leurs. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi Minerva insiste pour 'marquer son territoire'. Non seulement elle s'est battue avec le chat, mais elle s'est disputée violemment avec Rusard juste devant la Grande Salle, pour que tout le monde puisse bien en profiter, » lui raconta t'il.

Elle avait un appétit vorace pour les potins qu'il trouvait incroyablement attirant. Il avait toujours cru qu'un rat de bibliothèque comme elle aurait dédaigné ce genre de choses, trouvant qu'elles étaient une perte de temps. Mais en fait c'était tout le contraire. Elle était une intellectuelle de haut vol, mais elle se passionnait pour les mélodrames qui l'entouraient.

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama t'elle. Il acquiesça et ravala la remarque sarcastique qui faillit lui échapper. Bien sûr, 'vraiment'. Est-ce qu'elle croyait honnêtement qu'il lui aurait menti ?

« Elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais je pense qu'elle a été contente, peut-être pas que je parte, mais que Pattenrond le fasse, » lui dit-elle.

« Je pense que tout le monde est ravi que cette terreur sur pattes soit partie, » répliqua t'il avec mordant. Il doutait souvent des choix qu'elle avait fait concernant ses relations (Potter et Weasley comme meilleurs amis, quand même,) et son choix d'animal de compagnie ne faisait que renforcer cette opinion : elle n'avait aucun goût en matière d'amis ou d'animaux.

Quand elle changea de sujet pour parler de ses sourcils violets, il en profita pour lui faire un compliment. De toute sa vie il n'avait jamais trouvé de raison de complimenter quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais reçu de compliments, et n'en avait jamais fait, mais même s'il ne savait quasiment rien sur les femmes et la façon de leur faire la cour, il savait qu'elles aimaient qu'on leur fasse des compliments. Il en avait répété quelques uns face à son miroir, et avait décidé qu'il vaudrait mieux s'en tenir à ceux qui venaient naturellement dans la conversation.

En conséquence, il fut un peu surpris et déçu de sa réponse indignée quand il lui avait dit qu'il 'aimait assez' ses sourcils. Ce n'était pas vrai, bien sûr. La couleur était hideuse et n'allait pas du tout avec son teint.

Il vaudrait mieux s'en tenir à la sincérité à l'avenir, mais en y ajoutant une pincée de tact, se dit-il. S'il n'avait pas apprécié sa compagnie plus que celle de n'importe qui d'autre, il ne se serait jamais donné tant de mal. Il ne se privait pas de dire ce qu'il pensait d'eux à la plupart des gens, après tout. D'un autre côté, il se fichait pas mal de savoir ce que 'la plupart des gens' pensaient de lui.

Mais toute cette histoire de 'plupart des gens' lui sortit complètement de l'esprit quand il posa enfin les lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Après quelques minutes, il se pencha un peu plus vers elle pour voir si elle suivrait le mouvement. Elle suivit. Doucement, il les fit passer d'une position assise à une position plus allongée, Hermione disparaissant presque sous lui.

Elle bougea ses mains, de leur position innocente sur ses épaules, vers son cou. Elle emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis redescendit pour lui caresser le dos. De son côté, il prit le visage d'Hermione dans l'une de ses mains, pressant de petits baisers au coins de ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser plus ardemment ; pendant ce temps, il glissait son autre main sous le pull de la jeune fille.

Sa peau était douce et chaude, comme celle d'un bébé. Enfin, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la douceur d'une peau de bébé, et il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder trop longtemps sur cette pensée, qui avait tendance à lui rappeler la différence d'âge qui existait entre eux. Pas douce comme celle d'un bébé, décida t'il, mais douce comme de la soie. Voilà, de la soie, c'était ça.

Il plia la main en la passant sur son estomac. Elle se raidit et il sentit qu'elle souriait sous ses lèvres. Alors comme ça elle était chatouilleuse ? Il prit note de cette information pour un usage ultérieur et continua a remonter la main doucement contre sa peau. Elle gémit de façon quasiment inaudible contre ses lèvres, et ce son fit monter sa température. Il bougea la main, espérant caresser un endroit qui provoquerait plus de sons de ce genre, quand il sentit qu'elle le repoussait.

« Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là, » dit-elle en se redressant. Il la regarda sans comprendre.

« Je ne vois pas… » commença t'il.

« Parce qu'après tout, pourquoi acheter la vache quand on peut boire son lait gratis, pas vrai ? » demanda t'elle avec un rire nerveux.

Il la dévisageait, toujours sous le coup de la fin brutale de leur intermède. Elle l'avait repoussé pour parler d'animaux de la ferme ? Est-ce que le fait qu'il la touche l'avait dégoûtée à ce point ? Elle avait pourtant eu l'air d'apprécier. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de cette soudaine rebuffade. Il la regarda avec méfiance lisser les cheveux qu'il avait décoiffés de ses mains. Elle avait les joues rouges, et quand elle lui sourit, il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas la repousser sur le canapé, lui dire d'oublier la vache, et la faire taire d'un baiser.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de travers ?


	4. Bleu et Lavande

**Bleu et Lavande.**

La nuit précédente s'était avérée déroutante pour Hermione, et comme toujours elle faisait appel à la raison et la logique pour essayer d'analyser la situation.

Combien de rendez-vous avaient-ils eu jusqu'à maintenant ? Il y avait eu ce premier dîner si bizarre _chez Merlin_. Et puis la fois où ils étaient allés à cette conférence, pour se retrouver coincés sous le gui au retour.

Ensuite… eh bien, ensuite ils avaient décidé que de sortir ensemble tant qu'elle resterait son apprentie était une mauvaise idée. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà passé du temps avec lui au coin de la cheminée, et ils s'étaient embrassés une ou deux fois de plus, mais si on entrait dans les détails, la veille n'avait été que leur troisième rendez-vous.

Etait-elle le genre de fille qui faisait ce qu'elle avait eu envie de faire la veille après seulement deux 'vrais' rendez-vous ? Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de Légilimencie pour comprendre qu'il aurait attendu d'elle beaucoup plus, et elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus le décourager. Après avoir passé des années avec des garçons pour meilleurs amis, elle avait compris que même s'ils avaient l'air solides et costauds, leur ego pouvait être aussi fragile que du verre. C'était bien trop compliqué !

Hermione avait besoin d'aide, et elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui avait les compétences nécessaires pour lui venir en aide : Lavande Brown.

« SalutLavandejauraisbesoindeconseilsdedrague, » dit Hermione d'un seul souffle quand Lavande lui ouvrit la porte.

« Toi ? » s'étonna t'elle. « Tu as besoin de mes conseils ? »

« Oui, » admit pitoyablement Hermione.

« La grande Hermione Granger qui disait que les romans à l'eau de rose était un gaspillage de papier ? » lui rappela Lavande.

Elle acquiesça. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment dit ça ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Ce devait être avant qu'elle ne découvre la réserve de Molly Weasley de l'équivalent de Harlequin chez les sorciers. Elle en avait lu des dizaines l'été précédent sa septième année. Bien sûr, jamais elle ne l'avouerait à _personne_.

« La grande Hermione Granger qui a laissé tomber un joueur de Quidditch connu dans le monde entier parce qu'il la distrayait de son travail scolaire ? »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Il y avait d'autres choses à prendre en compte à cette époque, notamment son intérêt pour la Magie Noire, » protesta Hermione.

« La grande Hermione Granger qui a passé tout son temps avec les deux mecs les plus mignons de notre année sans jamais rien tenter avec eux ? »

« Tu as fini ? » aboya t'elle. Elle commençait à se comporter comme Severus. C'était effrayant, à y penser. Enfin, si quelqu'un le méritait c'était bien Lavande Brown. Mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas non plus être trop cassante avec elle, puisqu'elle venait lui demander de l'aide.

« Pas encore, » répondit Lavande. Hermione attendit pendant que Lavande essayait en vain de trouver quelque chose à lui reprocher. L'air consterné, Lavande admit sa défaite.

« Bon, d'accord. J'ai fini. Entre, » dit-elle en s'écartant du passage.

Elle la guida vers un petit salon au papier peint à motifs de fleurs sur fond rose écœurant. Hermione n'avait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse posséder autant de babioles.

Tout en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les figurines de licorne qui couraient en long et en large sur une étagère surchargée, Hermione expliqua son dilemme – elle voulait faire comprendre à Severus qu'elle l'appréciait, mais elle voulait ralentir un peu les choses.

« Mais qui est l'heureux élu ? » demanda immédiatement Lavande quand Hermione se tut. Hermione avait espéré s'en tirer sans avoir à prononcer le nom de Severus. Ça ne pourrait provoquer que des cris de dégoût, faire perdre beaucoup de temps, et résulter finalement en un refus de dispenser le moindre conseil. Rogue n'avait pas d'amis parmi ses anciens élèves, et Hermione se disait que Lavande ne se réjouirait peut-être pas de le voir trouver l'amour.

« Tu ne connais pas, » mentit-elle.

« Mais c'est un professeur. »

« Euh, oui. Comment est-ce que tu as deviné ? » lui demanda t'elle, pour le regretter immédiatement. Lavande avait été la groupie de Trelawney depuis leur troisième année, et elle prenait déjà ce regard voilé caractéristique.

« Mon Troisième Œil, » dit Lavande avec gravité. Hermione se retint d'éclater de rire en étant témoin de changement brutal d'attitude, de la commère au sérieux d'une 'Vraie Voyante'.

« J'ai prédit il y a longtemps que tu tomberais amoureuse d'un professeur ou deviendrais toi-même professeur, » affirma t'elle à Hermione.

« Il y a combien de temps, exactement ? » demanda Hermione avec méfiance.

« Le mois dernier. »

« Le mois dernier ? Lavande, j'étais l'apprentie de Rogue le mois dernier ! Est-ce que tu réalises que le but d'un apprentissage est d'étudier un sujet pour pouvoir l'enseigner à son tour ? » C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle avait quitté la classe de Trelawney en trombe toutes ses années auparavant. Ou tout du moins aussi vite qu'elle avait pu descendre cette maudite échelle de corde.

« Oui, » se rebiffa Lavande. « Et alors ? »

« Eh bien, j'étudiais pour devenir professeur et j'étais entourée de professeurs tous les jours. La probabilité que je tombe amoureuse d'un professeur était plus grande alors, et celle que je devienne professeur était de 100 ! Ta prédiction n'avait vraiment rien d'inattendu. »

« On peut voir les choses comme ça, » admit Lavande. « Bien sûr, aujourd'hui tu n'es plus apprentie, et il n'y a pas tant de Professeurs à Poudlard dont il est possible de s'enticher. »

Ce n'était pas faux.

« Après tout, je n'ai pas prédit que tu tomberais amoureuse de Rogue ! » s'amusa Lavande.

_Et nous y voilà_, se dit Hermione. _Je peux continuer à mépriser la Divination comme je l'ai toujours fait_. Elle décida de faire progresser la conversation jusqu'à la partie où Lavande lui donnait des conseils afin de pouvoir s'en aller.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda t'elle.

« Je vais te répéter ce que m'a appris ma grand-mère… Il faut toujours qu'ils en veuillent plus, » lui dit Lavande en riant.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ça veut dire fais-toi désirer, ne lui rends pas les choses trop faciles. Les hommes sont des chasseurs par nature. S'ils attrapent leur proie trop facilement, ils commencent à se demander s'ils la voulaient vraiment. »

Eh bien, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait jusque là. Il avait certainement eu l'air déçu quand elle avait mis fin à leurs activités. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui envoyer de signaux contradictoires. Ça allait demander beaucoup de précision, se dit-elle. Ce ne serait pas vraiment de la manipulation, en tant que telle, mais ça en serait très proche.

&&&&&&&

Après le départ brutal d'Hermione la veille au soir, Severus avait besoin de conseils pour savoir comment se comporter. Il n'existait que deux personnes au monde, hormis Hermione, avec qui il supportait de discuter pendant plus de trois minutes d'affilée, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait le choix entre Albus et Minerva. Il se décida pour Minerva. Il espérait qu'une femme pourrait avoir une meilleure idée de ce que pensait une autre femme, et puis Albus, à presque 150 ans, était toujours célibataire.

Il décida d'aller la voir dans son bureau au lieu d'aborder le problème dans la Grande Salle ou dans la salle des professeurs, de peur d'être entendu par un collègue, ou, Dieu l'en garde, par un élève. Il se faisait un devoir d'écouter les commérages pour pouvoir faire son rapport à Hermione, mais il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'assurer que la rumeur ne parle jamais de lui, d'Hermione, ou, quelque improbable qu'elle paraisse pour le moment, de leur relation.

« Severus ! » s'exclama McGonagall en le voyant entrer. « Ce doit être quelque chose d'important. Tu ne viens jamais jusque dans mon bureau. »

« En effet, » confirma t'il brièvement. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et il expliqua son problème, toujours en aussi peu de mots que possible. Il voulait en terminer au plus vite, résoudre le problème, quel qu'il soit, afin de pouvoir retrouver Hermione et faire avec elle ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire arrivé à ce stade de leur relation.

« Elle a parlé d'acheter du lait et de vendre des vaches, » lui expliqua t'il. Minerva le regarda, confuse.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est ce qu'elle a dit ? » lui demanda t'elle.

« Evidemment que je suis sûr, » aboya t'il. C'était bien ce qu'elle avait dit, non ? En toute honnêteté, il n'avait pas si bien entendu ce qu'elle disait, parce qu'il était encore en train de se remettre de l'effet que ses baisers avaient eu sur lui.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Severus, » finit par dire Minerva. « à part que les femmes ne disent pas toujours ce qu'on a l'impression qu'elles disent. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à lire entre les lignes. Fais autant attention à ce qu'elle ne te dit pas qu'à ce qu'elle te dit. »

Faire attention à ce qu'elle ne dit pas ! Lire entre les lignes ? Essayer de comprendre l'énigme qu'était Hermione Granger lui embrouillait la tête. Il se demanda une fois de plus s'il ne ferait pas mieux de recourir à la Légilimencie. En fait, il se demandait si ce n'était pas exactement dans ce genre de situation que cet art était né. Il décida qu'il réfléchirait à tout ça à tête reposée avant de décider d'un plan d'action.

De retour dans ses quartiers, il trouva un hibou qui l'y attendait. Il avait au bec une courte note de l'écriture d'Hermione. Son cœur s'arrêta un moment. Est-ce que c'était un message disant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir après le comportement qu'il avait eu la veille au soir ?

_J'ai besoin de toi ! Dépêche-toi, je t'en prie, Hermione._

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en lisant ces mots. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de bien pire. En fait, il aurait certainement mérité quelque chose de bien pire, mais il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur cette pensée, pour se demander quelle était la raison de ce message urgent. Peut-être qu'elle se sentait mal à propos de l'attitude qu'elle avait eu la veille au soir ? Peut-être qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait _besoin_ de lui finalement ? Ou alors, peut-être que son évier était bouché et qu'elle avait besoin d'un homme pour s'en occuper. C'était encore la situation la plus probable. En arrivant à son appartement, il réalisa qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Il y avait eu un autre accident aux Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu es toute bleue ! » Il la dévisageait avec incrédulité. Sa peau, qu'il connaissait pâle avec quelque taches de rousseur, était maintenant du même teint que celle d'un lutin des Cornouailles.

« Oui, je suis bleue. Il y a eu un accident au travail aujourd'hui, » dit-elle avant de fondre en larmes. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, » se lamenta t'elle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut l'entendre dire. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait entre ses sanglots. Il avait déjà vu des gens pleurer avant, mais normalement ils pleuraient à cause de quelque chose qu'il leur avait dit. Il faisait de son mieux pour faire pleurer au moins un première année tous les ans pendant la première semaine de cours. L'année précédente, il en avait fait pleurer trois – son record personnel. Mais s'il avait pas mal d'expérience sur les façons de faire pleurer les gens, il ne savait quasiment rien sur la façon de les faire arrêter.

Et il voulait qu'elle s'arrête. Elle avait une allure horrible : le visage violet (apparemment c'était ce qui arrivait quand une peau bleue rougissait), les yeux gonflés et le nez qui coulait. Il essaya de lui donner de petites tapes sur l'épaule, mais il fut horrifié de s'apercevoir qu'elle prennait ça pour une invitation à se jeter dans ses bras. Maintenant, ses larmes et autres liquides corporels coulaient sur le devant de sa chemise, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle apprécierait qu'il la repousse pour se saisir de sa baguette. C'était ce qu'il voulait faire, mais au lieu de ça, il la garda serrée contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« Est-ce que tu veux du lait ? » demanda t'il. Minerva lui avait parlé de lire entre les lignes, et il avait finalement conclu que son étrange charabia de la veille avait été un moyen alambiqué de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait soif, même s'il trouvait un peu vexant qu'elle ait choisi pareil moment pour le lui dire. Mais il était déterminé à jouer le parfait chevalier servant à partir de maintenant. Il avait été un espion pendant des années, forcé d'écouter le Seigneur des Ténèbres en train de pérorer, en prétendant qu'il approuvait chacune de ses idées grandioses mais néanmoins idiotes. Alors il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes avec ça, si ?

« Du lait ? » demanda t'elle, confuse.

« Ou autre chose à boire ? »

« Non, merci. Je me sens mieux maintenant. » Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle aille mieux. Elle tremblait toujours un peu, et sa peau était toujours d'un horrible cyan. Même son _odeur_ était bleue, elle sentait un peu la myrtille trop mûre.

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

C'était officiel : il était fou d'elle. Pour quelle autre raison serait-il resté là, à la tenir dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule, pour ensuite, au lieu de la repousser et d'essayer de la réduire au silence, l'encourager à _'en parler'_ ?

« Depuis le premier jour de ma sixième année, j'avais prévu comment se déroulerait le reste de ma vie. J'allais suivre mon apprentissage avec toi. Je voulais enseigner à Poudlard, ou peut-être à Beauxbâtons, et j'aurais inventé un remède contre l'un des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Et bien sûr, je voulais me marier, avoir un ou deux enfants, qui auraient des pouvoirs magiques, et vivre heureuse pour toujours. »

« La vie se déroule rarement de la façon dont nous l'avons prévue, » dit-il sardoniquement en pensant à la Marque qu'il avait sur le bras.

« Je sais, » renifla t'elle. « C'est simplement que je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer ce travail. Je deviens folle à me dire tous les jours qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose dans mon café, même si c'est souvent le cas. Aujourd'hui c'est quelque chose qui m'a teinte en bleue ! » Des larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, et Severus essaya de ne pas soupirer trop bruyamment. La soirée risquait d'être longue.

« Alors démissionne. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

« Ce que tu veux, » affirma t'il en la serrant contre lui. C'était incroyable de voir comme leurs corps s'ajustaient bien ensemble, se disait-il quand elle se pressa tout contre lui pour passer les bras autour de son cou, alors que lui faisait courir ses mains dans son dos.

« Tout ce que tu veux, » chuchota t'il dans son oreille bleue.

« C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi choisir, » murmura t'elle contre son cou. Il ressentit un pincement de culpabilité, sachant que c'étaient ses manœuvres pour lui faire abandonner son apprentissage qui l'avaient conduite à cette situation, mais il choisit de ne pas en tenir compte, et de se concentrer au contraire sur l'idée que d'avoir subi sa crise de nerf un peu plus tôt avait valu le coup puisqu'il était maintenant assis tout contre elle et qu'il pouvait la serrer dans ses bras. Il entendit soudain le fort craquement de quelqu'un qui Transplanait.

« Hermione, il faut qu'on te parle de… VOUS ! »

Son éternel cauchemar, Harry l'Affreux Potter, fit irruption dans la pièce, Ron Weasley sur ses talons. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air prêt à en découdre.

* * *

_Se-ve-rus est amoureux-euh, na-na-na-na-nèreuh ! benebu. _


	5. Confrontations

**Confrontations.**

Son éternel cauchemar, Harry l'Affreux Potter, fit irruption dans la pièce, Ron Weasley sur ses talons. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air prêt à en découdre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » hurla Ron.

« Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de la calmer après que vos frères aient trafiqué son café du matin, » répondit calmement Severus, en laissant glisser une main vers la poche où il rangeait sa baguette, au cas où il en aurait besoin. Lancer quelques mauvais sorts à ces deux-là ne lui poserait pas le moindre problème ; il n'avait jamais eu la chance de le faire pendant qu'ils étaient ses élèves. Dumbledore désapprouvait l'utilisation de sorts contre les élèves indisciplinés, il préférait que ses professeurs retirent des points ou donnent des retenues, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient aussi thérapeutiques qu'un bon sort de Crache-Boyaux bien senti.

« Hermione, nous avons besoin de te parler, à toi _seule_, » affirma Harry, gardant son calme à grand mal.

« Non, je ne crois pas, » dit-elle sur un ton grave et menaçant en se relevant. Elle prit un instant pour essuyer ses joues mouillées de larmes, et passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, pendant que les trois hommes présents regardaient, hypnotisés par la créature bleue qui se tenait devant eux. « La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment est que vous veniez remettre en cause mes choix. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » demanda Ron en geignant de façon pathétique.

« Fred et George me sont arrivés. »

« Oh, » dirent les deux garçons comme s'ils venaient soudain de découvrir le douzième usage du sang de dragon. Et puis, à la grande contrariété de Severus, ils se mirent à ricaner. Seulement Weasley, d'abord, puis peu à peu Potter, jusqu'à ce que même Hermione sourie, et finalement éclate de rire elle aussi.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état, ça ne peut pas être pire que l'été qui a suivi notre sixième année, » affirma Harry.

« Oui, au moins cette fois tu n'as pas… » dit Ron, en riant tellement qu'il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase.

Au moins elle n'avait pas quoi ? Quoi ? Le fait de se sentir mis à l'écart dans la conversation le frustrait, mais il était encore bien plus contrarié à l'idée de vouloir faire partie d'une conversation qui non seulement incluait Potter et Weasley, mais aussi des rires. Pourquoi est-ce qu'eux se retrouvaient avec le rôle de lui rendre le sourire alors que lui avait eu pour tâche de lui fournir une épaule pour pleurer ? Ça n'était pas juste. Il n'aimait pas du tout être jaloux de ces deux-là. Severus décida que ça avait bien assez duré. Il se leva et posa les mains sur les épaules d'Hermione, à la fois pour lui rappeler qu'il était toujours là et pour énerver les deux garçons. Ça n'eut pas d'effet extraordinaire. Son rire se calma progressivement ; et finalement la situation se résuma à Hermione qui gloussait toujours, et Potter et Weasley qui le fusillaient du regard.

« Merci, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça, » leur dit-elle, essuyant de son visage les larmes qu'elle avait versées de rire, cette fois.

« A propos de ton message, » lui rappela Harry.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je savais que ça ne vous plairait pas, mais moi je suis heureuse, et c'est ce qui compte, non ? » demanda t'elle, sur un ton fatigué qui ressemblait plus à celui de la Hermione qu'il avait trouvée en arrivant ce soir.

« Mais… mais… » balbutia Ron.

« Mais quoi ? C'est Rogue ? C'est vrai, et je vous donnerais une explication si j'en avais une, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que j'aime être avec lui. Il me fait rire, il me fait réfléchir, et il me rend heureuse, » dit-elle en écartant ses mains de ses épaules. Elle alla embrasser les garçons sur la joue. « Maintenant, sortez de chez moi, qu'on puisse recommencer à faire des cochonneries. »

« Hermione ! » dit Harry, horrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse embrasser Rogue.

« Dehors, » ordonna t'elle. « Je vous envoie un hibou demain, et on déjeunera ensemble dans la semaine. » Finalement convaincus, il acquiescèrent et Transplanèrent à grand bruit.

Severus se rassit, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle l'appréciait, elle l'appréciait vraiment. Il le savait, parce qu'elle venait de le dire, et curieusement ça l'excitait autant que ça lui faisait peur. Et elle avait aussi parler de faire des cochonneries, mais la fois dernière, alors qu'il ne demandait pas mieux, elle l'avait repoussé. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

« Merci. »

« Pour quoi ? » demanda t'il, perdu et irrité. Ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait fait accepter sa 'bleuté', mais Harry l'Affreux Potter et Ron l'Imbécile.

« Ça aurait pu se passer beaucoup plus mal. »

« Je regrette presque que ça n'ait pas été le cas, » avoua t'il. Sa baguette n'avait pas quitté sa poche, et il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué une occasion en or. Il aurait pu les faire disparaître de la surface de la terre, et prétendre ensuite que ça avait été pour la défendre. Il la regarda en se demanda si elle aurait accepté pareille excuse. Elle avait une tendance à protéger ses amis, et elle était loyale, aussi. Bien sûr, maintenant il appartenait aussi à cette catégorie. Elle le protégerait. Elle lui serait loyale. Et ce serait avec lui qu'elle ferait des cochonneries, et pas eux. Il lui faudrait une catégorie à part. Il était plus qu'un ami.

Il leva les yeux et découvrit qu'elle était sur ses genoux, et lui caressait tendrement le visage.

« Moi je suis contente que ça se soit passé comme ça, » dit-elle en souriant. « Imagine un peu le désordre que vous auriez pu créer à vous trois. Et puis, s'ils t'avaient réduit en miettes, je ne pourrais plus faire ça. » Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il lui rendit ce baiser jusqu'au moment où il réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que _je_ ne les aurait pas réduits en miettes ? » demanda t'il, indigné.

« Si tu as tenu si longtemps sans jamais tuer Harry, je doute sérieusement que tu succombes à la tentation maintenant. »

« Oui, mais avant je devais le protéger pour qu'il puisse vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. Maintenant que c'est fait, je n'aurais pas le moindre problème pour me débarrasser de lui définitivement. » Elle fronça les sourcils et il réalisa soudain qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Même s'il avait parlé en toute sincérité. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry Potter n'allait pas la convaincre de faire des cochonneries avec lui.

« Et puis ça aurait été pour défendre ton honneur, » ajouta t'il. Elle y réfléchit un instant.

« Je peux défendre mon honneur toute seule, merci bien. »

« C'est sans doute pour ça que tu es de cette jolie couleur bleue, » se moqua t'il. Il savait parfaitement qu'il aurait dû arrêter, s'excuser, et ne plus dire de bêtises s'il voulait continuer à l'embrasser, mais les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

« Ça n'a rien à voir, » protesta t'elle, et il vit qu'elle se préparait à lui sortir une des longues tirades dont elle avait le secret. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, vite.

« Tu as raison, » admit-il, essayant de nouveau de l'embrasser, mais elle tourna la tête et il n'atteint que sa joue. Il n'avait pas avoué qu'il avait tort, mais elle était certainement capable de comprendre que c'était ce qu'il avait essayé de dire… Apparemment, non.

« Mon honneur… »

« Attends, » interrompit-il. Il venait de remarquer que son visage était un peu moins bleu à l'endroit où il l'avait embrassée. Peut-être que le sortilège commençait à faiblir. Il testa sa théorie en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda t'elle, un peu vexée qu'il l'ait interrompue dans sa tirade sur les droits des femmes.

« Je résous ton problème, » répondit-il. « Ça s'efface. »

« Vraiment ? C'est génial ! » Elle jeta les bras autour de son cou une fois de plus pour l'embrasser. Potter et Weasley l'avaient peut-être fait rire, mais est-ce qu'ils avaient su résoudre son problème ? La réponse était non. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'étaient pas eux qu'elle avait appelé à son aide, c'était lui. La mauvaise humeur commençait à se dissiper.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'une douche me débarrasserait du reste ? » demanda t'elle en se levant du canapé en un bond.

« Eh bien, j'aurais adoré t'en débarrasser moi-même, mais ça nous prendrait toute la semaine. Alors oui, je dirais qu'une douche devrait te sortir d'affaire. » Et malgré son envie de finir au lit avec Hermione, ses fantasmes n'allaient pas jusqu'à la voir jouer le rôle de la 'nymphe bleue'. Il la regarda se précipiter vers la salle de bains. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et se retourna vers lui.

« Merci, » dit-elle.

« De rien. »

« Je te vois demain, » demanda t'elle avec espoir. Il acquiesça.

&&&&&&&

Hermione avait été si préoccupée après sa visite à Lavande qu'elle avait baissé sa garde, et laissé sa tasse de café hors de sa vue. Le reste de la journée avait été un brouhaha de colère, de larmes et de confusion. Severus était venu à son appartement, et s'était assis auprès d'elle pendant qu'elle énumérait tous ses doutes à propos de son avenir – son apprentissage qui n'avait pas marché, son travail pour les jumeaux qui n'allait pas durer, et le fait qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle avait été surprise, en fait, de la sensibilité dont il avait fait preuve. Il ne l'avait pas interrompue, mais l'avait serrée contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait eu besoin à ce moment-là. Et quand Harry et Ron étaient arrivés pour la sauver des griffes maléfiques de Severus, elle avait été sûre que son appartement serait détruit et qu'il y aurait des morts. Mais ça non plus, ça n'était pas arrivé. Etant données les circonstances, la soirée s'était plutôt bien passée, mais elle avait été éprouvante. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'un moment où elle avait été si fatiguée émotionnellement dans un passé récent. Elle s'émerveillait de sa chance en y repensant le lendemain au travail.

« Hé, Hermione ! Tu veux du café ? » demanda Fred, en approchant de la table de travail où elle avait installé son chaudron.

« Non, merci, » répondit-elle d'un ton glacial, en tapotant une petite flasque qu'elle portait à la taille. « J'en ai sur moi. »

« Tu commences à ressembler un peu à Maugrey Fol-Œil, non ? » s'amusa t'il.

« Travailler ici a tendance à faire ressortir la paranoïa chez moi, » répondit-elle. « Au fait, je voudrais te dire un mot. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Je démissionne, » répondit-elle. Elle avait décidé de suivre les conseils de Severus. Il avait raison, elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, et s'obstiner à travailler ici ne ferait que de la rendre folle. Il avait un travail qu'il détestait de toute évidence depuis des années, et il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qui en était sorti – rien de bon, même si elle était encore capable de trouver largement de quoi lui plaire.

« C'est génial ! » répondit Fred avec un grand sourire.

« Génial ? »

« Oui, ça veut dire que je remporte la cagnotte. »

« La cagnotte ? » demanda t'elle. Sa voix montait dans les aigus, signe de colère imminente.

« George et moi avons été vraiment surpris quand tu as accepté ce travail. Nous nous sommes dit que tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps dans notre environnement de travail 'unique', alors nous avons parié dessus. »

« Alors vous avez trafiqué mon café pour me faire fuir ? » demanda t'elle, en élevant encore la voix. Elle glissa la main vers sa baguette.

« Oh, non, nous l'aurions fait de toute façon. Ce sera vraiment dommage de te perdre. Tu es vraiment géniale dans le domaine des potions. » Hermione acquiesça sèchement, les lèvres et les poings serrés. Elle se retourna vers son travail, sachant que si elle répondait quoi que ce soit, ce serait sous forme d'un mauvais sort.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou blessée que les jumeaux ne l'aient pas pensée suffisamment forte pour travailler chez eux. George passa la voir un peu plus tard pour essayer de la convaincre de rester un peu plus longtemps. Apparemment, il avait pensé qu'elle avait plus de caractère que Fred ne l'avait prédit, et qu'elle resterait au moins jusqu'à la Saint-Valentin.

« Et puis, nous aurions vraiment besoin de ton aide sur la Solution de Sonnets Shakespeariens. La personne qui en boit ne parle qu'en sonnets pendant jusqu'à une demi-heure. C'est très romantique, » plaida George.

« Je suis au courant pour le pari, George, » lui dit-elle d'un ton monocorde.

« Raison de plus pour rester, alors, » lui dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Mais elle remarqua qu'il s'était éloigné d'elle pour le cas où elle aurait décidé de sortir sa baguette. Les deux Weasley n'étaient pas encore tout à fait remis de ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir la veille après l'Incident Bleu.

Mais George lui avait fait penser à quelque chose – la Saint-Valentin. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour Severus. Mais quoi ? Le seul cadeau qu'elle lui ait jamais fait, ça avait été un bon cadeau qui venait de ses parents et sur lequel elle avait changé le nom. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il apprécierait une carte chantée, mais elle fut tentée un moment. Mais si elle ne pouvait pas être là au moment où il la recevrait en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, alors ça ne valait pas le coup de risquer la scène qui s'ensuivrait inévitablement. Il l'appréciait, mais pas à ce point, pas encore, tout au moins. Les ingrédients pour potions étaient trop impersonnels, et elle ne savait pas quels livres il avait ou n'avait pas. C'était une énigme, mais Hermione adorait les énigmes.


	6. Intrigues

**Intrigues.**

Entendre Flitwick babiller au sujet des décorations de la Grande Salle pour la Saint-Valentin avait rappelé à Severus que cette saleté de fête approchait. Il espérait cette année ne pas passer sa soirée à arpenter les couloirs à la recherche d'adolescents qui pensaient pouvoir ignorer le couvre-feu parce que leurs hormones les travaillaient. Il comptait la passer avec Hermione. Il l'emmènerait dîner, et peut-être faire un tour sur son balai au clair de lune, ou encore une promenade dans une calèche volante. Une babiole trouvée dans le Chemin de Traverse suffirait à lui attirer ses bonnes grâces. Et peut-être… Il espérait que s'il parvenait à créer une atmosphère parfaitement romantique, elle le récompenserait de ses affections. Il y pensa toute la journée, interrompu seulement par Dumbledore qui lui demanda de lui passer le sel au dîner, et Hermione elle-même, qui arriva plus tard dans la soirée.

« Je l'ai fait, » annonça t'elle immédiatement en s'extrayant de la cheminée.

« Tu as fait quoi ? » demanda t'il sèchement. Il avait horreur que les gens commencent une conversation par le milieu et non par le début. Il était peut-être capable de lire dans les pensées, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait avoir à le faire en permanence. C'était beaucoup plus facile quand les gens lui disaient ce qu'ils avaient en tête directement.

« J'ai démissionné, » expliqua t'elle. Oh, ça. Oui. Il lui avait dit qu'elle devrait le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas réputé pour les bons conseils qu'il donnait, principalement parce que les gens avaient trop peur de lui pour venir lui demander quoi que ce soit, déjà. Il fut curieusement satisfait qu'elle lui ait fait suffisamment confiance pour écouter son avis.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda t'il.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle, en s'enfonçant dans le canapé avec un grand soupir. « Peut-être que je pourrais trouver du travail au Ministère ? J'y ai suffisamment de relations, entre M. Weasley, Percy, Ron, et Harry. Certainement que l'un d'entre eux pourra me trouver un entretien avec quelqu'un, peut-être dans le développement des Potions. » Il secoua la tête.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils pourraient te dénicher un entretien, mais tu ne seras pas prise au sérieux tant que tu n'auras pas d'apprentissage dans ce domaine. »

« Oh. » Elle eut l'air déçue et inquiète, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et regardant ses mains. Il ressentit une autre de ces exaspérantes pointes de culpabilité. C'était de sa faute si elle se retrouvait dans cette situation, mais il était hors de question qu'il lui propose de revenir. Il préférait envisager toute future collaboration à l'horizontale. Mais il pouvait probablement la détourner des potions.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre de vouloir travailler dans les potions, au fait ? Tu excellais dans toutes les matières. Je me demande si tu n'as pas choisi les potions uniquement parce que j'étais le seul professeur à ne jamais chanter tes louanges. »

« Et maintenant ? » demanda t'elle, taquine, en se glissant vers lui. Il passa le bras autour de ses épaules, et la serra contre lui.

« Je n'ai jamais su chanter. » Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Cette fois, il réussit à glisser une main sous son chemisier, pour caresser son soutien-gorge avant qu'elle ne mette fin à leur intermède. Elle écarta ses lèvres de celles de Severus, et guida doucement sa main hors de son chemisier. Il en profita pour explorer son cou de sa langue.

« Il faut que j'y aille, » dit-elle, en réprimant un rire parce qu'il avait trouvé un endroit où elle était chatouilleuse.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, » protesta t'il. « Tu viens de me dire que tu avais démissionné. Personne ne t'attend demain matin. Et mes cours ne commencent qu'à dix heures. Nous avons toute la nuit. »

Mais elle s'éloigna tout de même. Elle se leva, mit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et sa coiffure.

« Mais c'est justement parce que j'ai démissionné que j'ai tant à faire demain. Il faut que je contacte des gens, que je fasse des recherches, et que j'explore certaines possibilités. »

« Ne t'en vas pas, » implora t'il en lui prenant la main, et disant au revoir à ce qui lui restait de dignité.

« Il le faut vraiment. » Il poussa un soupir de défaite et lui lâcha la main.

« Alors bonne nuit, » dit-il brièvement, ignorant son air blessé.

« Bonne nuit. On se reverra dans la semaine. » Ce n'était pas une question, mais l'affirmation était plutôt hésitante. Il acquiesça, et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle avança jusqu'à la cheminée, et il la regarda disparaître dans un éclair de flammes vertes.

Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser entraîner dans ce genre de bêtises. Il était pire que le moindre élève qu'il avait jamais trouvé dans une alcôve ou derrière des rosiers en fleurs. Il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il fallait qu'il passe à l'action. En y pensant bien, il ne pensait pas qu'une soirée romantique pour la Saint-Valentin serait suffisante. Il avait essayé le romantisme. Il lui avait offert du réconfort et des conseils pendant qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule. Il était passé outre ses sourcils violets et sa peau bleue. On pouvait certainement considérer qu'il était allé bien au delà des devoirs d'un soupirant moyen (il refusait d'utiliser le terme 'petit ami',) et pourtant il n'avait rien obtenu. Pour ce qu'elle lui accordait, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être Minerva ou Chourave.

D'accord, peut-être que la comparaison était un peu excessive, réalisa t'il. Il grinça des dents à l'idée de serrer McGonagall contre lui, et l'idée de l'embrasser lui retourna l'estomac. Mais il n'était qu'un homme, et un homme qui avait été très seul jusque là. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait encore le supporter longtemps. Sauf bien sûr, se rappela t'il, qu'il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à affronter l'alternative. Il avait passé bien assez de temps seul dans ses cachots ces vingt dernières années. Il n'y avait pas eu de femme, pas même la possibilité de la présence d'une femme ici avec lui avant Hermione. Et s'il admettait la vérité, il ne voulait pas d'une autre femme (même s'il y en avait eu une autre, mais bon, ce n'était pas le cas.) Il voulait Hermione.

Mais apparemment son charme et sa personnalité attachante ne suffiraient pas à la conquérir. Il avait horreur d'y penser, mais il allait devoir recourir à des mesures insidieuses pour parvenir à ses fins. Il avait recouru au subterfuge avec succès pour lui faire quitter son apprentissage, et il était persuadé que ça pouvait encore marcher.

Mais que faire, que faire ?

Un philtre d'amour serait trop risqué avec le temps qu'elle avait passé à étudier les potions. Elle le reconnaîtrait trop facilement pour ses besoins. Et soudain il trouva. Un cupidon, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait ! Touché par sa flèche, elle lui tomberait dans les bras avec des déclarations d'amour, et, il l'espérait, des démonstrations.

&&&&&&&&&

'_Eh bien, mes capacités de ruse et de manipulations ne sont pas encore au point,'_ se dit Hermione en émergeant des flammes vertes. Il s'était montré insistant, et elle n'avait pu ignorer l'air à la fois blessé et en colère qui se lisait sur son visage quand elle l'avait repoussé. Partir n'avait pas été facile, mais rester aurait été plus difficile encore. Hermione était mal à l'aise avec leur relation depuis le début. D'abord, parce qu'elle était inégale, tant qu'ils étaient maître et apprentie. Ensuite, une fois qu'ils avaient été débarrassés de cet obstacle, elle avait eu peur d'être blessée. C'était un homme difficile et exigeant. Il pouvait être froid et cassant, pas exactement le genre d'homme à qui servir son cœur sur un plateau à la légère. Mais il lui avait laissé voir des pans de sa personnalité qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnés auparavant. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle ne se serait imaginée qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Pour chasser ses idées noires et sa peau bleue, littéralement, se dit-elle avec un sourire. Il lui avait apporté son soutien, et s'était retenu de lancer de mauvais sorts à ses amis qui se mêlaient de ce qui ne les regardaient pas. Et il la désirait, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

La Saint-Valentin prenait une importance plus grande encore dans son esprit. Il faudrait qu'elle lui trouve un cadeau vraiment spécial, pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'elle avait peur ? Sa vie entière s'était écroulée en morceaux en un peu moins d'un mois. Elle n'avait plus de travail, ni de réelle perspective de carrière, elle sortait avec son ancien professeur sous les regards choqués et horrifiés de ses amis, et maintenant le petit ami en question la pressait d'aller plus loin dans leur relation plus vite que ce à quoi elle était prête. Que pouvait faire une fille dans une situation pareille ?

La réponse était bien sûr : consommer de grandes quantités de chocolat ; ça ne marchait pas que contre les Détraqueurs. Hermione fit main basse sur sa réserve d'urgence de chocogrenouilles, tout en pensant à Severus et à la Saint-Valentin. Et soudain l'idée parfaite se présenta à elle. Elle sourit, attrapant la dernière chocogrenouille avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Elle n'avait peut-être pas de travail, mais elle aurait son homme.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle se tenait devant le professeur McGonagall, Hermione commençait à douter du bien-fondé de son plan. Ce qui lui avait paru parfaitement clair la nuit précédente était maintenant devenu beaucoup plus flou, surtout quand elle était en face de son ancienne, mais toujours sévère, professeur de Métamorphose.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre ce que vous me demandez, Miss Granger, » dit McGonagall, en faisant signe à Hermione de s'asseoir. Elle s'assit également derrière son bureau, pendant qu'Hermione prenait place sur la chaise habituellement réservée aux mauvais sujets et aux cancres. Elle ne s'était jamais assise sur cette chaise, même après ses escapades les plus audacieuses avec ses camarades.

« Je voudrais que vous exemptiez le Professeur Rogue de son rôle de chaperon pour le prochain week-end à Pré-Au-Lard, » répéta Hermione, sur un ton qu'elle espérait suffisamment professionnel.

« Oui, oui, j'avais compris que c'était ce que vous vouliez, mais ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est pourquoi vous me demandez ça. »

« Il se plaint d'avoir à y aller. Il va faire tout ce qu'il peut pour empêcher les élèves de s'amuser. Et puis c'est un héros de guerre, décoré, qui mérite bien une pause loin des cornichons à qui il est forcé d'enseigner tous les jours. »

« Vous plus qu'une autre devriez avoir l'habitude de l'entendre se plaindre. En tant que Professeur dans cette école, il a le devoir d'assumer différentes responsabilités auprès des élèves, y compris la supervision des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard. Maintenant, quelle est votre véritable raison de me demander ça ? »

« La Saint-Valentin approche, et je voulais lui offrir une belle journée – une journée loin de ses élèves. Techniquement, la fête tombe le jeudi, mais il aura ses cours et sera tout grincheux, mais s'il apprend qu'il n'aura pas à accompagner les élèves qui vont à Pré-Au-Lard… eh bien, je pense qu'il apprécierait ce cadeau. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de trouver un cadeau qui lui plaise en ce moment.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda le professeur McGonagall. Hermione hésita à répondre. Et si jamais Severus découvrait qu'elle demandait conseil à McGonagall au sujet de leur relation ? Est-ce qu'il le lui pardonnerait ?

Mais elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Elle avait cherché dans ses livres à l'eau de rose sans rien trouver. Apparemment, les héroïnes de ces romans n'avaient pas le moindre problème pour frétiller du buste et se jeter à corps perdu dans les feux de l'amour (où était-ce de la luxure ?) Aucune d'entre elle n'éprouvait le besoin d'attendre pour découvrir si leur amant potentiel ne cachait pas de noirs secrets, comme par exemple le fait qu'il mangeait la bouche ouverte. Mais une fois de plus, il fallait se souvenir qu'elle n'était que cette bonne vieille Hermione, (les femmes dans ces livres semblaient toujours avoir des prénoms exotiques comme Estrella ou Cassandra,) et que ses petits seins méritaient à peine d'être considérés comme tels, et refusaient totalement de frétiller. Les femmes de ses livres semblaient toutes impuissantes, faibles, et tellement contentes que le Seigneur du Château vienne les sauver. Hermione n'était rien de tout ça. Elle avait aidé à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait connu plus que des promenades romantiques sur la plage, et même si les noirs secrets ne manquaient pas dans le passé de Severus, il n'était pas un Seigneur, et n'avait pas de château.

Alors elle prit une grande inspiration et lui dit tout.

« Ah, je comprends la situation maintenant, » affirma McGonagall quand elle eut fini. Hermione la regarda, perplexe. Quelle situation ? Elle était toujours aussi perdue qu'avant.

« Je crois que vous vous y prenez comme il faut. Je vais le libérer pour cette fois, mais vous devez me promettre quelque chose, » continua Minerva.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez ! » accepta Hermione, soulagée d'entendre qu'elle faisait les choses comme il fallait.

« Excellent, je suis ravie que vous me répondiez ça. » Hermione s'inquiéta un peu après avoir entendu ce que McGonagall avait à lui demander, mais elle se répétait avec conviction que c'était pour Severus, c'était pour Severus.


	7. Mauvais calculs

**Mauvais calculs.**

McGonagall voulait une potion.

C'est pour cette raison qu'Hermione était dans le laboratoire de Severus, en train de préparer une potion nauséabonde pour son ancienne Directrice de Maison. Elle essayait très fort de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle devrait faire de ladite potion une fois qu'elle serait finie, mais elle avait du mal à empêcher son esprit de dériver dans cette direction. Il lui avait fallu une bonne dose de chocolat pour arriver jusque là. Elle était peut-être une Gryffondor courageuse qui avait affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était prête à faire face à McGonagall et son 'petit problème' sans quelque chose pour la soutenir.

« Quel genre de potion ? » avait-elle demandé, ravie d'avoir obtenu de McGonagall la promesse que Severus serait libre le samedi. « Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas simplement demandé à Severus de vous la préparer ? »

« Parce que ça concerne un problème très personnel, et que je préférerais qu'il n'en entende pas parler, » avait répondu assez sèchement la vieille sorcière. Hermione avait commencé à se demander dans quel traquenard elle s'était fourrée.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » avait-elle demandé courageusement, avant de se demander si finalement elle ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir été une Poufsouffle tout du long. Le courage, c'était tellement surfait.

« A Noël dernier, Peeves a laissé tomber un sachet de '_Verrues Vite Fait_' dans mon verre de vin chaud. J'avais déjà bien fait la fête, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et je n'ai pas remarqué le goût amer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, » expliqua McGonagall.

Hermione blêmit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Une potion pourrait régler le problème en un clin d'œil, mais je suis vraiment trop peu douée dans ce domaine pour la préparer moi-même, et il était hors de question pour moi d'aborder le problème avec Severus. »

Hermione était d'accord avec son Professeur. Ce n'aurait pas été une bonne idée de donner pareilles munitions à Severus sur un plateau d'argent, ils étaient toujours directeurs de Maisons rivales. Mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle avait envie de s'en occuper.

« J'aurais également besoin de votre aide pour l'appliquer. »

« L'appliquer ? » demanda Hermione, la gorge nouée, et l'imagination battant la campagne. Parfois, avoir un cerveau gros et efficace était un fardeau lourd à porter, en ce moment, elle était submergée d'images de peau plissée couverte de verrues.

« Oui, c'est une lotion. J'aurai besoin d'aide pour les endroits que je ne peux pas atteindre, comme mon dos. »

« D'accord, » acquiesça Hermione, en se répétant que c'était pour Severus. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle allait le faire. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle aurait le temps de finir avant que Severus ne revienne de ses cours de la journée.

Elle en était à la dernière étape quand il entra en trombe, et s'arrêta brusquement en la voyant là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda t'il brusquement. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Nous devions nous voir ce soir. C'est la Saint-Valentin. » Il tourna rapidement les talons, chuchota quelque chose à la porte, et la referma violemment. Hermione le regardait, estomaquée. Il se conduisait de façon extrêmement étrange.

« Tu es en avance. » Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire particulièrement plaisir. Elle se demanda s'il avait des choses de dernière minute à préparer pour son cadeau. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour grogner comme ça. Enfin, il n'avait jamais vraiment besoin de raison pour grogner.

« Je ne faisais que préparer une potion. Tu as dit que je pouvais utiliser ton labo quand je le voulais. »

« J'ai dit ça, moi ? » demanda t'il, de toute évidence sans la croire. En fait, c'était vrai, il n'avait jamais dit ça. Mais elle pensait vraiment qu'il aurait dû le faire. Après tout, elle avait abandonné son apprentissage avec lui en faveur de leur relation personnelle. Si elle avait pu sacrifier son avenir d'experte en potions, il pouvait bien la laisser utiliser son laboratoire une fois de temps en temps.

Elle acquiesça en souriant. Il la regarda avec méfiance, puis décida que ça ne valait pas la peine de se disputer pour si peu à ce moment. Il avait l'air d'avoir des choses plus urgentes à régler. Avançant vers lui, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou. Il se raidit un moment, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, mais il finit par se détendre.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je revienne plus tard ? » demanda t'elle en minaudant juste assez pour être sûre qu'il répondrait non.

« Non. »

« Est-ce que tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Non. »

Eh bien, la Saint-Valentin promettait d'être inoubliable avec ce genre de conversations, se dit Hermione. Elle se força à prendre une inspiration, se détendre, et faire preuve de patience. Sa relation avec Severus lui avait appris à faire preuve de beaucoup plus de patience – et à développer ses sarcasmes, aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t'elle en l'attirant contre elle. A son tour, il passa les bras autour d'elle.

« Il y a eu des cartes chantées, des cupidons, des élèves qui s'embrassaient tous les recoins, et une présence insupportable de la couleur _rose_. » Il mit tant de dédain à prononcer ce dernier mot qu'Hermione en rit. « J'imagine que tu trouves ça drôle ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, » dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ses lèvres de se retrousser dans un petit sourire. « Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Maintenant que tu m'en parles, oui, j'ai bien une idée. » Il se pencha vers elle pour un baiser. Il l'embrassa doucement, puis décida de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Et soudain, sans préavis, ce fut la catastrophe.

&&&&&&&&

Severus avait mis en lieu sûr le cupidon dont il avait loué les services auprès d'une société spécialisée dans les produits de la Saint-Valentin. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec leur employé, cependant, resterait à jamais l'un des moments les plus humiliants de sa vie.

« Et ce sera pour vous ou pour quelqu'un d'autre ? » avait demandé l'imbécile. Il portait des robes roses couvertes de petits cœurs qui explosaient, et Severus avait eu du mal à se retenir de vomir.

« C'est pour moi, » avait répondu Severus, pour le regretter immédiatement. Il avait été espion pendant des années. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pu penser à un mensonge, quelque chose du genre « Non, en fait notre pitoyable semblant de Directeur a insisté pour que je vienne louer des décorations pour la fête de la Saint-Valentin annuelle du personnel. » Mais non ! Il avait dû admettre qu'il avait besoin d'un cupidon pour s'assurer les faveurs de sa bien-aimée.

« Ah, » avait dit l'employé en le dévisageant, « j'imagine qu'en effet _vous, _vous devez avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide. » Severus sortit sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair d'une main, pendant que de l'autre il attrapait le petit homme par le cou et le collait contre le mur.

« Vous n'allez pas tarder à avoir besoin d'aide si vous n'êtes pas capable de garder vos opinions pour vous. »

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur, » coassa l'affreux crapaud. Severus fronça les sourcils. Le trouillard ne pipa plus mot avant que le contrat ne soit signé et les services payés. Et même après ça, il attendit que Severus soit plus près de la porte que de lui.

« Vous savez que ça ne marchera que s'il existe une attraction mutuelle, » ironisa t'il.

« Ça ne sera pas un problème, » répondit Severus avec un mouvement de sa baguette. Le pauvre employé en aurait bien pour quelques heures à vomir des limaces sur ses jolies robes roses. Vraiment, quel dommage.

Mais il paniqua en trouvant Hermione dans son laboratoire. Elle n'était pas encore supposée être là. Il avait besoin de temps pour mettre les choses en place. Il allait devoir improviser. Ce n'était pas un problème, il pouvait le faire. Ce serait exactement comme cette fois à Bath, avec Lucius… enfin, en espérant que ça se terminerait mieux. Il avait fait du chemin depuis.

« Attends là, » avait-il ordonné à son cupidon. « Quand j'ouvrirai la porte, approche mais reste discret. Ne bouge pas avant que je ne te fasses le signal. »

« C'est quoi le signal ? » demanda le petit homme. Il avait dit à Severus comment il s'appelait, mais Severus l'avait oublié presque immédiatement. « Je sais ! pourquoi tu ne hululerais pas comme une chouette ? Ou alors, tu pourrais dire '_l'aigle s'est posé_'. »

« Non, espèce de crétin enjoué, elle m'entendrait. Je me contenterai de te faire signe avec la main. Compris ? » Le cupidon acquiesça. Severus se retourna et claqua la porte.

Essayant de la distraire, il la prit dans ses bras et la laissa l'embrasser. C'était difficile de ne pas se laisser distraire par les sensations qu'elle provoquait avec sa langue, mais il réussit à ouvrir la porte d'un coup de baguette. Attendant qu'elle soit dans la bonne position, il déplaça sa bouche vers le lobe de son oreille, et fit signe au cupidon que c'était le moment.

Il lança sa flèche. Elle accéléra vers le couple, et Severus prit une petite inspiration, en anticipation de ce qui allait se produire. Mais à ce moment là, sans raison aucune, Hermione s'éloigna de lui.

« N-n… » commença t'il à protester.

« La potion ! » s'écria t'elle.

En des circonstances normales, il se serait mis dans une colère noire en voyant qu'elle avait laissé déborder un chaudron et créé un désordre indescriptible. Mais il ne voyait pas le liquide vert et poisseux qui dégoulinait de sa table de travail jusqu'au sol. Il ne sentait pas l'odeur de bois brûlé ni les fumées nocives d'une potion qui avait mal tourné. Il ne voyait qu'Hermione, son amour, sa vie. Il ne se demanda pas un instant pourquoi il avait une flèche dans la poitrine.


	8. Poèmes d'amour

**Poèmes d'amour.**

Hermione regarda avec horreur les résultats de son dur labeur sur la potion de McGonagall déborder de son chaudron, se répandant sur le plan de travail. On ne pouvait pas nier que ce soit une mixture puissante, si elle était capable de traverser le bois de la table sans problème apparent. Hermione pensa un instant que c'était une lotion qu'elle était supposée appliquer sur le dos du professeur McGonagall, et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas manqué une ou deux petites choses. Bien sûr, ça devait être puissant, mais pas à ce point tout de même.

La deuxième chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Severus, ou plutôt la colère de Severus. Il allait être absolument furieux après elle. Quand elle pensait que c'était pour lui qu'elle avait fait tout ça… Elle se demandait s'il accepterait d'en tenir compte avant de la mettre à la porte de ses cachots.

Elle se tourna vers lui, prête à s'excuser, quand elle vit qu'il avait une flèche plantée dans le torse.

« Severus ! » s'écria t'elle, en tendant la main vers la flèche pour le cas où il ne se serait pas rendu compte qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus. Il ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter, ne regardant que parce qu'elle le lui montrait. Il tira sur la flèche et la jeta au sol.

« _Ce n'est qu'une blessure de chair,_ » débita t'il avec aisance, « _cette douleur n'est rien à côté de l'agonie que je ressens quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés._ »

Hermione était bouche bée, horrifiée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. La potion qui avait traversé la table et qui crépitait maintenant sur le sol de pierre, ou le comportement de Severus. Il souriait, déjà. Et pas le petit sourire en coin si sexy qu'il lui adressait quand elle disait quelque chose d'intelligent, mais un grand sourire niais de publicité pour dentifrice. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était… ce n'était pas naturel.

Il avança vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle eut le souffle coupé, surprise par ces effusions soudaines. Elle venait de ruiner une potion, de gaspiller ses ingrédients et de causer des dégâts dans son laboratoire. Et au lieu de jurer et de lui crier dessus, il l'embrassait. Elle sortait d'où, cette flèche, au juste ?

« _Les âmes des amants se rencontrent sur leurs lèvres,_ » cita t'il quand il s'écarta enfin.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Hermione, en tâtant l'endroit où la flèche l'avait touché. C'était curieux. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas de coupure. C'était comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Mais elle l'avait vue. Et il avait lui-même arraché la flèche de son torse. Elle se demanda si tout ça n'était pas qu'un rêve fantastique.

« _Ce qu'il y a derrière nous, et ce qu'il y a devant nous, tout ça n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il y a en nous,_ » affirma t'il. Ce n'était pas une réponse ! _ce qu'il y a en nous_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ? Hermione était confuse, et les vapeurs de potions ne faisaient rien pour l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Je pense que nous devrions aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans cette potion qui nous a affectés tous les deux. » Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et plaça un Sortilège de conservation sur la potion, avant d'entraîner Severus hors de la pièce. Trois Sortilèges de verrouillage de porte plus tard, ils étaient en chemin vers le domaine de Madame Pomfresh.

Les cachots, comme Hermione eut rapidement l'occasion de le constater, étaient relativement loin de l'infirmerie. Et avec Severus qui se collait à elle comme une sangsue, elle se demanderait s'ils y arriveraient un jour. Il y avait un autre problème, il n'arrêtait pas de la pousser vers les recoins les plus sombres pour essayer de profiter d'elle. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait à se plaindre de son habileté avec sa langue, mais elle s'inquiétait pour sa santé, et en particulier pour sa santé mentale.

« _Je t'aime, je n'aime que toi. D'un amour qui ne mourra pas, tant que le soleil brûlera et les étoiles brilleront,_ » lui murmura t'il à l'oreille après un nouveau baiser.

« Oh ! » s'exclama t'elle alors que ses baisers descendaient le long de son cou. « Euh, merci. »

Cet assaut soudain de poésie la perturbait. Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami particulièrement romantique avant. Elle avait passé trop de temps avec Viktor à essayer de lui faire prononcer son prénom correctement pour se préoccuper de mots doux. Même si elle voulait bien admettre que certaines des phrases qu'il avait murmuré en russe au creux de ses cheveux avaient peut-être été de la poésie, mais elle n'aurait su dire. Ron était… eh bien, c'était Ron. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il ait jamais lu de poésie, et encore moins qu'il soit capable d'en réciter pour elle. Leur relation avait été basée principalement sur le temps qu'ils passaient à s'inquiéter pour Harry, et en de rapides baisers de consolations entre les cours.

Est-ce qu'elle était supposée répondre par de la poésie ? Elle n'en avait pas en tête, à part cette citation de Dorothy Parker qu'elle avait lue récemment – _voilà ce qu'ils pourraient écrire sur ma pierre tombale : Où qu'elle soit allée, même ici, ça a toujours été en dépit du bon sens_.

Hermione commençait à se dire que c'était approprié, même si ce n'était pas dans l'esprit de la conversation. Elle chercha désespérément dans son esprit un poème quelconque, et elle ne trouva pas mieux que « _Joli comme un cœur, doux comme un agneau, tendre et bon comme la vache qui rit.._» On ne pouvait faire pire description de lui, mais au moins elle restait dans l'esprit des choses.

Il sourit en entendant sa pauvre contribution. « Tu es poète ! Et je n'en savais rien. » Hermione recula quand il essaya de nouveau de l'embrasser. D'idiote et absurde, la situation commençait à devenir gênante et pénible. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils aillent à l'infirmerie.

« Allez, » dit-elle au moment où deux Poufsouffles prirent le couloir dans leur direction. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient traumatisés par l'image de leur Professeur de Potions en train de la bécoter dans les couloirs. Sans compter qu'elle ne voulait pas que Severus soit embarrassé par son comportement une fois qu'il aurait repris ses esprits. Il ne semblait prêter aucune attention aux tentatives d'Hermione de le sauver de lui-même. Il lui faisait escorte dans les couloirs, essayant de placer des baisers le long de ses bras.

« Arrête ! » Elle essaya de dégager son bras, sans succès. « Est-ce que tu veux que tes élèves te voient comme ça ? » Elle remarqua que les Poufsouffles qu'ils venaient de dépasser passaient maintenant la tête au coin du couloir en étouffant leurs rires derrière leurs mains.

« Je retire dix points à Poufsouffle. Retournez en classe ! » leur lança t'elle dans sa meilleure imitation de Snape. S'il ne comptait pas réagir, elle le ferait.

« _L'amour véritable ne peut être trouvé là où il n'existe pas, et ne peut-être caché là où il existe,_ » susurra t'il.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu ! » Elle leva les mains au ciel et accéléra le pas. Il la suivit comme un petit toutou, lui rappelant au passage pourquoi elle préférait les chats. Les chats ne vous suivaient pas tout le temps, la langue pendante, quémandant de l'affection. Ils étaient rusés et discret, ne vous accordant leur attention qu'une fois qu'ils avaient jugé que vous en étiez digne. C'était un honneur qu'ils n'octroyaient qu'à de rares élus. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle appréciait Severus. Elle se sentait spéciale, parce qu'elle était l'une des rares, et peut-être la seule personne à qui il souriait, et avec qui il riait. Elle préférait le Severus qui faisait la gueule au Severus gentil toutou. Elle avait bien envie de lui filer des coups de pied, au gentil toutou, et de lui dire d'arrêter de la renifler et de lui baver dessus.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'infirmerie. Mais une fois là, Severus refusa de s'asseoir et de laisser Madame Pomfresh l'examiner si Hermione ne s'asseyait pas près de lui en lui tenant la main. Elle resta, malgré son comportement exaspérant. Il avait l'air si perdu et terrifié quand il ne la bombardait pas de baisers et de poésie.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé le problème, » annonça Poppy après plusieurs sortilèges de diagnostic.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas sa potion ratée. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas incurable.

« Il a été touché par une flèche de Cupidon. Il y en avait quelques uns dans l'école aujourd'hui. J'ai dit et répété au Directeur que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il ne m'écoute jamais. »

« Mais comment est-il arrivé jusque dans les cachots ? » demanda Hermione, soulagée d'apprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« Je ne sais pas, mais les effets devraient se dissiper d'ici une heure environ, » expliqua Poppy. Hermione regarda Severus. Il avait une fois de plus de cet air niais, et elle n'arrêtait pas de repousser la main qu'il lui posait sur la cuisse, tout en tenant son autre main d'une poigne d'acier.

« Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire avant ? » demanda t'elle.

« _Je t'aime si tendrement qu'à tes côtés, je pourrais endurer mille morts. Sans toi, je ne vis pas,_ » cita Severus pendant que les deux femmes discutaient.

« J'ai bien peur que non. »

« Quand je pensais à une soirée romantique, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais à l'esprit, » avoua Hermione en toute sincérité. Poppy sourit et lui tapota le dos.

« Voyons, vous devriez en profiter. Après tout, vous n'aurez peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de le voir sourire et être romantique, » roucoula l'infirmière. Hermione fit lever Severus du lit.

« Allons-y, » lui intima t'elle. Comment est-ce que cette femme osait suggérer qu'elle voudrait de Severus autrement que tel qu'il était d'habitude ? Si elle avait recherché les sonnets romantiques et les promenades au clair de lune, elle serait sorti avec un crétin sans caractère. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle allait avoir du mal à ne pas lui jeter de mauvais sorts en attendant que les effets se dissipent.

Heureusement pour elle, ça ne dura pas aussi longtemps que Poppy ne l'avait prédit. Quand ils atteignirent de nouveau les cachots, Hermione réalisa que le pire était passé. Il ne récitait plus de poésie, même s'il restait collé à elle. Elle désarma les Sortilèges de verrouillage, et ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Oh, par Merlin, » gémit Severus. « Tout ça s'est mal, très mal passé. » Hermione regarda la potion ratée, puis Snape, et acquiesça. Très mal, en effet.

* * *

_Les citations viennent de Byron, Ralph Waldo Emerson, Shakespeare, Dorothy Parker, anonyme, et Shakespeare._


	9. La demande

**La demande.**

Une flèche de Cupidon est quelque chose de très puissant. Et s'en remettre est loin d'être une partie de plaisir. C'est comme si vous vous réveilliez très doucement… en vous rendant compte que vous avez pris une cuite la veille. Severus se traînait derrière Hermione dans le laboratoire. Sa tête le lançait. Des extraits de poésie lui traversaient l'esprit, et il se sentait complètement perdu si elle s'éloignait de lui. La gêne ne le submergeait pas encore.

« Je suis tellement désolée, » dit immédiatement Hermione. « Je vais nettoyer. » Il regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu. Une potion nauséabonde dégoulinait de ce qui restait de sa table de travail, et gouttait sur le sol d'où elle dégageait une fumée verte. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

« Laisse, » lui ordonna t'il quand elle fit un pas pour nettoyer tout ça. « Mon amour, » ajouta t'il sans raison particulière. « Les elfes de maison s'en occuperont. »

Pour preuve de son inquiétude à son égard, elle ne fit pas de difficultés pour laisser aux elfes de maison le soin de nettoyer les restes d'une potion potentiellement dangereuse.

« Est-ce que tu veux du thé ? » lui demanda t'elle une fois qu'elle l'eut installé sur son canapé.

« Non, chérie, » répondit-il, en essayant de ne pas vomir devant cette utilisation gratuite de termes affectueux. « Je veux que tu restes ici avec moi. » Il l'attira sur ses genoux. Elle soupira, mais se laissa faire. Il passa les bras autour d'elle. Hermione évita son regard, et préféra poser la tête sur son torse. Elle avait peur que de le regarder l'encourage à réciter plus de poésie.

Il décida qu'il était content d'avoir été touché par la flèche au lieu d'elle. Rétrospectivement, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment réfléchi à son plan : si jamais Hermione avait passé une heure collée à lui comme ça avec des déclarations d'amour guimauve, il n'aurait jamais disposé de la patience infinie dont elle avait fait preuve auprès de lui. Il retournerait avoir une autre discussion avec l'employé des ventes. Ils devraient mettre des avertissements sur ces trucs !

« Je suis tellement désolé, » murmura t'il à son oreille.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi le Directeur a laissé ce genre de choses entrer dans une école pleine d'adolescents travaillés par leurs hormones. »

Ou de professeurs libidineux, le cas échéant, pensa Severus. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle en voulait à Dumbledore. Apparemment, sa bonne étoile reprenait le dessus. Après tout, ça ressemblait _vraiment_ à une chose que ce cinglé de Directeur aurait pu faire. Et pas un Professeur de Potions grincheux. Et peut-être que s'il jouait les bonnes cartes, elle aurait envie de le _consoler_. Cette débâcle pouvait encore se retourner en sa faveur. Il n'était certainement pas assez stupide pour lui avouer que toute cette affaire avait été une tentative de sa part de la mettre dans son lit.

Mais même comme ça, son ego en avait pris un coup. Elle l'avait vu sourire. Elle l'avait entendu citer du Shakespeare. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu comme ça, est-ce qu'elle pourrait se contenter de son habituelle personnalité sarcastique ? Toujours sous l'influence de la flèche, il lui posa la question.

« Mais oui, bien sûr, » le rassura t'elle, en levant les yeux vers lui. Bien, bien. Il ne voulait pas la perdre à cause de ça. L'idée, ça avait été de se rapprocher l'un l'autre, et pas l'inverse.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, avant de lui demander, « Est-ce que tu pensais toutes ces choses que tu m'as dites ? »

« Non, » répondit-il. Elle eut l'air attristé, et il sentit une étrange douleur lui serrer le cœur. « Je voulais dire oui, » corrigea t'il rapidement.

« Décide-toi, c'est oui ou c'est non ? » s'indigna t'elle.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment porté sur la poésie, Hermione, » observa t'il d'un ton moqueur. Le fait qu'il puisse prendre un tel ton était déjà un pas dans la bonne direction, même s'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ajouter 'chérie' à la suite de son prénom.

« Mais les sentiments qu'il y avait derrière ? »

« Est-ce que je t'aime ? » demanda t'il. Elle acquiesça. Il y réfléchit un instant. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Vraiment ? Il aimait être avec elle. Elle était l'une des rares personnes qu'il pouvait supporter près de lui. Il la trouvait belle, son sourire, l'éclat de son regard, la courbe de ses seins. Si seulement elle acceptait de le laisser la toucher. Il tendit un bras vers sa poitrine. Elle s'écarta avec un air triste, les yeux brillants.

« Je vois, » dit-elle. Il lui attrapa la main, elle s'était levée.

« Non, attends. » Il l'empêchait de s'éloigner, et elle se retourna pour le regarder.

Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Elle était intelligente et ne l'ennuierait jamais. Elle avait un sens de l'humour vif et malicieux, et pouvait supporter même les pires de ses sarcasmes. Elle avait prouvé ce soir qu'elle avait de la patience à revendre, et qu'elle était prête à prendre soin de lui. Il essaya d'imaginer sa vie sans elle, et il la trouva déserte. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point la vie qu'il avait avant était désespérante avant qu'elle n'y entre. Il était accro. Il refusait de retourner dans cette existence triste maintenant qu'il avait vu ce qu'il pouvait avoir. Il réalisa qu'il était prêt à ne jamais pouvoir la toucher, tant qu'elle le laissait rester près d'elle.

Il espérait désespérément qu'elle ne lui demanderait pas ce sacrifice.

« Epouse-moi. »

« Hein ? » demanda t'elle, sidérée.

Lui aussi était choqué. D'où est-ce que ça sortait ? Mais bon, ça servait ses intérêts. Si elle acceptait, il l'aurait toute à lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé partager, et certainement pas la personne à qui il tenait vraiment. Et si elle refusait, il pouvait toujours mettre la question sur le dos de la flèche de Cupidon, et prétendre que ce n'était qu'un contrecoup de ses effets. Sans le faire exprès, il était tombé sur la meilleure situation pour faire sa demande. Il se donna mentalement une petite tape sur l'épaule, et attendit sa réponse.

« Est-ce que tu es sincère ? »

« Oui. »

« Ce n'est pas un contrecoup de la flèche ? » demanda t'elle avec méfiance. Zut ! Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle voudrait entendre confirmation de ses sentiments. Dommage pour la tape sur l'épaule. Ses prochains mots pourraient faire la différence entre le bonheur à jamais, ou une vie solitaire de célibataire. Sans compter qu'ils feraient aussi la différence entre une gifle ou une partie de jambes en l'air. Pourquoi est-ce que les femmes ne pouvaient pas croire ce que disaient les hommes sans poser de questions ?

Il essaya de discerner si sa suspicion voulait dire qu'elle avait envie d'accepter sa demande ou de lui rire au nez.

« Si ça avait été le cas, je me serais montré bien plus éloquent que ça, » dit-il en faisant une grimace. Il avait vraiment, vraiment mal au crâne. Et l'estomac noué, aussi.

« Alors tu m'aimes ? » C'était le cas, mais il commençait à se demander pourquoi, avec toutes ces questions fatigantes.

« Oui, espèce de casse-pieds ! » Il avait espéré pouvoir garder cette déclaration pour le moment parfait, faire monter la tension en la faisant attendre, lui donner envie d'arracher ces mots de l'homme qui gardait ses sentiments si jalousement que lui. Ils auraient signifié tellement plus alors. Il aurait apprécié cet affrontement des volontés. Bien sûr, elle aurait probablement perdu patience au bout d'un moment, et elle l'aurait quitté. Et apparemment, il ne la mettrait jamais dans son lit sans avoir dit ces mots, alors autant le faire tout de suite, après tout.

« Je t'aime aussi, » dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Ouille ! » se plaignit-il quand elle atterrit brutalement contre lui.

« Désolée, » s'excusa t'elle, essayant de le réconforter. Ça ne marchait pas des masses. Il faudrait qu'il se souvienne de lui déconseiller les carrières médicales dans ses recherches.

« Alors c'est un oui ? » demanda t'il avec irritation, quand finalement elle s'installa à côté de lui dans une position plus confortable pour tous les deux.

« A quelle question ? » Si elle jouait les imbéciles, il allait la jeter hors de la pièce. La nuit ne se passait pas du tout comme il l'aurait voulu.

« Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. »

« Bien. »

Il y pensa un instant. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il resterait célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. La plupart des hommes qui avaient été solitaires pendant si longtemps auraient probablement paniqué à l'idée de perdre leur liberté. Mais puisque de toute façon il n'avait jamais été plus libre que ça, il ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure. Et puis, il se réveillerait auprès d'un corps chaud et féminin pour le reste de ses jours. Il regarda Hermione, qui s'était pelotonnée contre lui, et se dit qu'il y avait de quoi être impatient.

« Encore une question… »

« Non, je ne coucherai pas avec toi ce soir. Tu n'es pas en état, et tu as cours demain matin. »

Il secoua la tête. Si ce qu'il soupçonnait était vrai, il se demandait s'il avait toujours envie de coucher avec elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait définitivement attendre qu'elle ait préparé cette potion _correctement_. Mais il venait de la demander en mariage, et il avait envie de coucher avec elle à l'avenir, alors il essaya de se montrer délicat. Enfin, aussi délicat que pouvait l'être Severus Snape.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était au juste, cette potion ? Et pour qui est-ce qu'elle était ? » demanda t'il sévèrement. Elle leva vers lui des yeux emplis de culpabilité.

« C'était pour McGonagall, » dit-elle rapidement. « Et elle n'aurait pas dû tourner comme ça, mais tu m'as distraite ! » Alors ce n'était pas pour elle. Il laissa le soulagement l'envahir.

« Tu as cru que c'était pour moi ! » s' exclama t'elle. Il tressaillit, et se prépara pour la tirade qu'il méritait. Mais au lieu de ça, il réalisa qu'elle l'embrassait passionnément. Il ne voulait pas être impoli, alors il en fit autant.

« Mais pourquoi ai-je droit à cette réaction ? » demanda t'il quand leurs bouches se séparèrent.

« Tu dois vraiment m'aimer si tu m'as demandée en mariage malgré tout, » soupira t'elle, en l'embrassant de nouveau. Il ne se donna pas la peine de préciser que la flèche de Cupidon lui avait ramolli le cerveau à tel point qu'il ne s'en était souvenu qu'après coup. Ça n'était qu'un détail, dans le fond.

&&&&&&&

Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Enfin, à part quelques sarcasmes, et aussi, oui, il y eut cette fois où ils se disputèrent si violemment que Severus se retrouva de nouveau à l'hôpital. (Et il fut assez vexé à cette occasion d'apprendre qu'elle le surpassait maintenant dans les duels, et essaya de la convaincre que c'était parce qu'il avait retenu ses coups, ne voulant pas blesser une femme, et encore moins la sienne, et tout ça. Elle n'en crut pas un mot, mais acquiesça quand même, se sentant coupable de les avoir amenés là tous les deux, et fière en même temps d'être suffisamment puissante pour le faire. Bien sûr, elle ne mentionna pas cette seconde partie, mais elle s'excusa avec tant de profusion qu'il l'interrompit, lui demandant de se taire et d'aller leur chercher du thé.)

FIN.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est vraiment fini fini cette fois-ci. Snif ? benebu_


End file.
